As computing technology has advanced and computers have become more interconnected, large amounts of information has become available to users. For example, streaming movie providers may have tens of thousands of movies and television shows available for viewing, research services may have hundreds of thousands of articles available for viewing, and so forth. Given the large amount of information that is available, it can be difficult for users to identify which information they are interested in. This can result in situations in which users miss out on information that they would be interested in having but are unaware of.